


Flowers and Bones

by Sunflowergod



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, except short, not really sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowergod/pseuds/Sunflowergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh sees cherubs and flowers. Tyler only sees Josh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Bones

Tyler's C chord voice is all that Josh can hear. The blood is too thick, running down the walls and congealed at his bedside. Shades of red. Dark rocky red. Tall smooth red. It's all there, in Josh's lap and muffling his ears  
“Josh”, the piano keys hummed. “Josh, please.”   
Josh is almost certain there are too many bones in his ribcage, but grows bored of counting them. The bones are red, too.   
“Josh, wake up.” E major.   
How long has there been a shadow on top of the roof? How odd, Josh thinks. The piano continues to play. “Joshie.”  
Josh melts into himself and opens his eyes so fast he sets his hair on fire. His hair is red, like his bones and the sky. Oddly enough, the fire is purple like a puddle. Josh sees Tyler and almost forgets the blood because of his beauty. Tyler has roses growing out of his ribcage and lilac petals in his hair. Tyler makes violets grow in Josh's lungs sometimes. Sometimes Josh can't breathe. That's okay, Josh doesn't need to breathe. The seraphim on his shoulder tell him he shouldn't. Tyler smiles, all turquoise and fire purple. Josh forgets the seraphim, and they flap their wings angrily.   
“Hi, Joshie.” Tyler has a keyboard in his mouth and across his wrists. Josh wishes he knew how to play without making red sounds. He doesn't want them to hear, he knows they will laugh. A zipper coils around Josh's head and suddenly he has no mouth to tell Tyler he can't breathe.   
Tyler seems to know that Josh can’t breathe, and he is scared. “Josh? Honey, how are you feeling?”  
Tyler's voice is ceiling fan yellow now. B flat. Uh oh. Josh doesn't respond, just reaches out with one hand towards his flower. Tyler takes Josh's hand in both of his, clutching him tightly. The daisies wrap around their fingers and curl into Tyler's veins, twisting into Josh's bones. So pretty, Josh thinks. Suddenly he feels leaves across his torso as Tyler hugs him gently. Oh. Josh likes this feeling. It's green green, like a twist of wind. A stripe of stars.  
“W-We thought you weren't gonna make it.” G sharp.  
The zipper leaves Josh's mouth and decides to scrape across his collarbone instead as he screams, but then only whispers “sorry.”  
Tyler's flowers just cradle Josh closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is was written during a very late night. that's all I can say for this


End file.
